


It's Okay Big Guy

by fancyachatup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist, Laughing Gas, M/M, Stiles, Wisdom Teeth, derek - Freeform, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Derek gets his wisdom teeth out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in minutes. Sorry it sucks. xx

"He's all done. He did very well, but like most patients he's succumb to the laughing gas. He'll be fine in due time, I'm sure." The dentist said to Stiles, leading him down the sterile hallway. He gestured toward the door on the left hand side, letting Stiles go in, only to find a delirious, and quite frankly, high Derek. 

Stiles took a seat on the plastic chair next to Derek, grabbing his hand. 

"Hey Der. They said you handled it like a champ."

Derek looked up, eyes wide as though he'd just noticed Stiles was here. 

"Woah."

Stiles laughed at Derek's reaction, placing a kiss on his knuckles and reclining further into the uncomfortable chair. 

"Still feeling loopy? You sure do look like it."

"You're beautiful. Like very beautiful." Derek said softly, and Stiles would've been flattered if not for the fact that Derek was staring at his ass, following up his touching remarks that 

"Wait no you're not beautiful...you're booty-ful." Derek whispered reverently. 

A laugh escaped Stiles' lips before he had time to comprehend that his boyfriend was a complete and absolute dork. 

"Okay Der. Let's get you home and then I promise we can snuggle to your hearts content."

Derek whipped his head up, looking at Stiles in wonder, "You're taking me home?"

"Yes Derek."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why?"

"Derek what are you talking about?"

"Why are you taking me home?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek's childish behavior. 

"Derek, we live together. Remember?"

Derek gasped, "We live together?"

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows further, realizing that Derek wasn't joking. He was serious...

"Seriously Derek? How the hell could you forget your own boyfriend? I mean it's exactly something you would do...of course...stupid Hales." 

Stiles continued to grumble underneath his breath, scowling as Derek's face only continued to grow more and more curious. Stiles was about to blow up at Derek again, call him out for forgetting his boyfriend of all things when an idea popped into Stiles' head. He could use this to his advantage. 

Sure, Derek was an affectionate guy, but he had his limits when it came to expressing things verbally. Stiles decided that he might as well have fun while taking care of his boyfriend. 

"Let's play a game of 20 Questions. You know how to play, right Derek?"

"Of course!" Derek scoffed, looking affronted. 

Stiles grinned. 

"Perfect. Okay I'll go first. What's my name?"

Derek's eyebrows furrowed and he looked very deep in concentration before he looked up at Stiles, eyes semi watery due to unshed tears. 

"I...I don't know! I'm the world's worst boyfriend. God. I'm so stupid. You're probably gonna leave me aren't you?"

Derek was looking around, clearly panicking.

"It's okay big guy, no one knows my real name"


End file.
